chaos_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
20th Century
1900s 1900-''' Two children, Digory Kirke and Polly Plummer, discover a wood between worlds, accidentally awakening the sorceress Jadis and witnessing Aslan bring Narnia to life. Digory, after bringing back an apple to cure his mother, plants the apple's core along with his uncle's magic ring. These grow into a tree that Digory has made into a wardrobe.(The Magician's Nephew) Asene Lupin strikes! Numerous cases reported: the burglaries of Crédit Lyonnais, of the Rue de Babylone, of the Castles of Armesnil, Gouret, Imblevain, and Groselliers, of Baron Schormann's, of Duke Everlin's, the issuance of counterfeit bank notes, insurance fraud, etc. 'Late 1900-' In Mogador, a walled city off the coast of Morocco, Fatma finds herself suddenly seized by desire. As she wanders the city's maze of erotic pleasures, she encounters other desiring bodies and the desperate worlds those desires create. '''1901, January 8- '''Wilhelmina Harker and Allan Quatermain trek southeast from the Kingdom of Fantippo, in Africa, to Uganda and the hidden city of Kôr, passing several interesting kingdoms and lands as they go, and finding the Fire of Life as well as a "stone etched map of Abyssinia... by the crater pool." '''1900, Mid-August- Wilhelmina Harker and Allan Quatermain go on assignment to Africa in search of the City of Kôr and the Pool of Fire and Life, which grants youth and immortality. On the sea trip to Africa, Wilhelmina records several interesting, though previously explored, islands that the ship passes. 1900, December 24-'Wilhelmina Harker writes that they've located Kôrin the "British Protectorate of Uganda" on the Fantippoan Postmaster General's "detailed map of Africa." '''1901- '''The difficulties encountered in the effort to rebuild London after the Martian Invasion of 1898, and also the strain of returning to full military strength, is cited as one of the primary reasons England loses the Draka War. The English lunar expedition, delayed in 1898 from its original goal of reaching the moon by November 1900, succeeds travelling to and annexing the moon during a Race to the Moon with France. Both sides land on the Moon and encounter the Selenites. Selwyn Cavor does not survive the journey, and a monument is dedicated to him in St. James Park. Wilhelmina Harker and Allan Quatermain find Kôr in Africa and bathe in the Pool of Fire and Life, making both of them immortal and rejuvenating Allan to a younger age. To conceal his mystical age change and prevent British Intelligence from finding out about the fire's regenerative abilities, they claim nothing had happened and Allan died of exposure later on, claiming the rejuvenated hunter to be his son, Allan Quatermain, Jr. The beginning of the crime spree of the super-criminal known as Fantômas. Fantômas will continue to plague authorities for at least the next four decades. America assembles their own league in the turn of the century to counter Quartz Cabal, the league administrated by John Reid and leadered by Nicholas Carter and composed of Brisco County Jr, Virginia Crowe, Thomas Sawyer Jr. and Augustus SFX Van Dussen. '''1901, July- '''Wilhelmina Harker and Allan Quatermain, Junior, return to England. '''1901, Late- '''Mina visits the Dr. Reverend Eric Bellman, the last survivor of the Bellman Expedition, and obtains a map to Snark Island for British Intelligence. Wilhelmina also makes inquiries regarding Winton Pond and its small island of East Anglia. Clark "Doc" Savage, Jr., is born on the schooner Orion in a cove off the northern tip of Andros Island, Bahamas. His father, along with a group of scientists, train the child's mind and body to near-superhuman abilities. In Montreal, Adam marries Diane. The thirteen-year-old Tarzan kills his foster father, Tublat, with his father's kife during a Dum-Dum. He begins his lifelong friendship with Tantor the elephant. '''1902- '''Allan Quatermain Junior, and Wilhelmina Harker travel to Ireland as part of their two-year investigation of dimensional weak points throughout the British Islands. Oswald Bastable is sent to the boarder of Kumbalari, a theocratic state in the north east of India, with a detachment of troops after a series of raids by the people of Kumbalari near the border station. Cú Chulainn, now calling himself Hugo Hercules, becomes America's first superhero and astounds with his feats of strength. '''1902, February- '''In May 1898 this was the projected completion date of the Channel Causeway, stretching from the Cliffs of Dover to France. '''1902, June- '''Lupin tells Leblanc about his role in the recovery of the stolen "Seven of Hearts" sub-marine plans; Leblanc becomes his official biographer. '''1902, July- '''Lupin solves the murder of the Countess d'Andillot. '''1903- '''Dr. John Watson begins publishing his accounts of his experiences of his work and association with Sherlock Holmes. Arsène Lupin encounters and battles against Sherlock Holmes. Randolph Carter's nocturnal dream-journeys come to an end. '''1904- '''Whilst honeymooning in Cairo, Oliver Haddo comes into contact with the demon-goddess Smarra, who bids him write down the Liber Logos (or Book of the Word) over a period of three days. Shortly thereafter, he leaves the Order of the Golden Twilight or 'Geltische Dammerung,' and forms his own 'Ordo Templi Terra,' or Order of the Temple of Earth. Harold Wharton graduates from Greyfriars. '''1904, Early May- '''Wilhelmina Harker travels to Sussex to investigate the mysterious "Wish House" and the strange case of the Starkadder Apparition near Smalldene. Also, Mina meets an elderly man who keeps bees in Fulworth, Sussex, a retired Sherlock Holmes. Aeronaut Jean Robur is presumed dead after the events of his lake Eerie shenanigans. '''1905- '''Doctor Omega and colleagues travel to Mars and bring back the Martian Tiziraou, a dwarfish, pumpkin-headed creature with tentacle-like arms. Tiziraou is later spotted in the Paris sewers. Wilhelmina Harker and Allan Quatermain Jr.'s investigation of strange phenomenon around the British Isles comes to a close. '''1906-1909-' Wharton works in the East End of London. Allegedly, he works for the crime lord Fu Manchu during this period in secret, but these reports are unverified. '1906-' God severs His ties to Earth, causing an earthquake in San Francisco. He leaves His final message on a distant world, stating WE APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE;. The angels of Heaven plan to bring the world closer to God, so that He may return. '''1906, March-September- '''Wilhelmina Harker and Allan Quatermain, Junior, are deployed to Asia, with primary emphasis on strengthening diplomatic relations between Russia and England for the upcoming Anglo-Russian Convention. The two research many interesting lands throughout China, Persia and Russia. Notably, the city of Shangri-La in Tibet. '''1906, September 5- Wilhelmina Harker writes a letter to London from Shangri-La reporting that she and Allan Jr. have met Orlando and that the three of them are heading toward Moscow, and that they should arrive there before the end of the year. Britt Reid, great nephew of the Lone Ranger, is born. 1906, November- '''Second Harker League is ordered to leave Moscow for the port of Tiksi, and thereby return to England via a trans-polar investigation through the Arctic Ocean. Mbonga's people establish a vilage near the territory of Kerchak'st tribe. '''1906, December- '''Kulonga, Mbonga's son, kills Kala. Tarzan kills Kulonga. '''1906, December 25- '''Second Harker League are still travelling by coach to Tiksi at this time. '''1906, December 27 – Second Harker League depart Tiksi aboard the rented ice-breaker The Joseph, under the captainship of Rudolf Svejk, bound for the Chukchi Sea. 1906, December 28- 'Second Harker League, Wilhelmina Harker, Allan Junior and Orlando, arrive in the Chukchi Sea and pass by Elisee Reclus Island '''1906, December c. 30- '''Second Harker League turn northwest and pass by Vichenbolk Land '''1907, January 1- '''Second Harker League have encounter with two giant, cultured, dinosaurian inhabitants from the subterranean North Pole Kingdom '''1907, January 2-3- '''Second Harker League discovers the Polar Bear Kingdom. After spending some time with these talking Bears, they head east toward Norway’s Svalbard islands. '''1907, January 4-6- '''Second Harker League sails past Gaster's Island, and enters the Sea of Frozen Words, and sailed past Queen Island, Thule, and the former Hyperborea. '''1907, January 7- '''Second Harker League's ice breaker The Joseph finds itself unable to sail farther north, due to heavy ice. '''1907, January 8 to March 19, or thereabouts- '''Second Harker League heads out on foot into Back of the North Wind, freakishly warm for being so far north. This group spends what, subjectively, seems like three days, but is actually closer to three months, in the Back of the North Wind, and encounter such peoples and places as Frankenstein's Creature, Olympia, Toyland, a "forlorn and sorry chap" who lacks identification, and Noddy, and are made aware of a "bold, fearless black balloonist," before leaving. Tarzan falls in love with Teeka, a female great ape, but loses her to Taug. '''1907, March 10- '''Wilhelmina posts a letter to England reporting that they are the guests of Queen Olympia in Toyland. '''1907, March 25- '''Second Harker League arrives in the Blazing Worlds Archipelago, on their way back to the British Isles. '''1907, April- '''Harker, Quatermain and Orlando return to Great Britain. '''1907-'''The Airship Wars break out between the German Empire and the United States, and quickly spread throughout Europe – devastating London and other major cities. A lost Viking colony is found on Ellesmere Island in Canada. '''1908- '''Mr. Campion Bond publishes his memoirs, Memoirs of an English Intelligencer. First reports of a mysterious French hero known as the Nyctalope. Oliver Haddo barely escapes a disastrous fire at his Stapfordshire estate, and the world believes him dead. Haddo is actually living under the name "Dr. Karswell Trelawney." Teeka has a child by Taug. Tarzan kidnaps a little boy from the Mbonga village to raise as his own, but compassionately returns him to his mother. The Tunguska explosion occurs in Siberia. Many conflicting theories abound about its cause. Some believe it to be an asteroid exploding in the atmosphere, some say it is a crashing alien spacecraft, while still others insist that it is somehow connected to the Great Old Ones. No matter the case, the Chimera arrive in Siberia and Russia begins a war with the alien race. '''1908, April- '''The Channel Causeway, a bridge between the Dover Cliffs and France, is completed. '''1908, August- '''Tarzan kills Kerchak and becomes "king". '''c. 1909-' It is sometime this year, British Intelligence speculates, that the League clone "Die Zwielichthelden" was formed. It's members, based in Berlin's Metropolis include the criminal genius Dr. Mabuse, the homicidal mesmerist Dr. Caligari, engineer Dr. Rotwang and his female automaton, the Maschinenmensch. Alraune, Mabuse´s reluctant apprentice, defected to Paris Opera Agency before she could be recruited. Death of Winnetou. Tarzan abdicates the kingship, later in the year he rescues Jane Porter from the mad gorilla Terkoz. After a time he follows her and with the help of d'Arnot discovers his heritage. The first reports of a mysterious French "supernatural detective" calling himself the "Sâr Dubnotal". The Second Murray Group is completed with the additions of Thomas Carnacki and Arthur James Raffles. The Overlook Hotel opens in Colorado. Ernest Grainger is born. 1910s '1910 -' While in Egypt, master illusionist and escape artist Harry Houdini has an adventure with Lovecraftian overtones. (Imprisioned with the pharaohs) Tom Swift's first adventure. Tom is the son of inventor and former U.S. Secret Service agent Barton Swift.(Tom Swift and His Motor Cycle). The Guild of Calamitous Intent, is founded by Fantomas in 1910, as a way to protect villains and lay down guidelines for hero/villain interaction. As time goes on, a majority of villain would prefer to do things their way, a sector of superheroes and supervillains would continue to battle for the "art" of it(The Venture Bros). '''Early 1910- '''Doctors Caligari and Mabuse, members of the German counterpart League, "Die Zweilicht-Helden," begin their campaign of misinformation against the English and French intelligence communities. Their goal is to embroil the two in conflict, leaving themselves (and Germany) free to further their ambitions without outside interference. This sets the stage for a future confrontation between the English and French leagues. Tarzan and Waziri defeat Arab slavers and later travel to the city of Opar, where La falls in love with him. He escapes and returns to the coast, saving Jane and his cousin, who had escaped the sinking of the yacht the Lady Alice in a lifeboat, from a large cat. '''September 1910 - Tarzan and Jane get married.